The child Prodigy Mikan Sakura
by The Forgotten Promise
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a child prodigy who plays piano at the age of 5 without even help and composing songs when she is 8. What will she do if she crossed paths our Natsume who is also a genius in Gakuen Music Boarding School? NxM Rated T for safety.
1. The child prodigy

**The Child Prodigy: Mikan Sakura**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the pieces I've used.

Mikan slept on her bed, thinking about her past. And why is she in the Gakuen Music Boarding School now? Yeah… her mother made her to. Mikan Sakura is the daughter of the famous singer Yuka Azumi Sakura and the famous composer Akira Sakura. She's the richest in the whole Japan. Anyways, let's see what is Mikan thinking now…

……:……….:…………:………:…….

_Flashback__:_

"_Sensei, sensei! Mikan chan is being a weirdo again!!" the children whined to their teacher, Tsukasa sensei._

_Mikan was 5 years old and was in kindergarten. She sat alone on the piano chair, sobbing silently. Yes, the children in the kindergarten hates her for some odd reasons. Even Mikan herself didn't understand._

'_**Why is she being called a weirdo?**__" thought Tsukasa._

_Tsukasa walked towards the small Mikan who was sitting on the chair. _

"_Mikan chan, what did you do just now? The children are calling you a weirdo…" said Tsukasa gently, caressing her head._

"_I-I was just-just playing the pi-piano…" hiccupped Mikan._

_Tsukasa looked at the piece put on the piano._

'_**Moonlight Sonata?**__' exclaimed Tsukasa in her thoughts._

_How could a 5-year-old possibly play the "Moonlight Sonata"?_

"_Ne, Mikan chan, did you play this?" Tsukasa pointed to the music sheets._

_Mikan nodded._

"_I saw it just now on the piano chair, so I thought I might as well try to play it… It's quite good actually…" Mikan placed her little hands on the keys, ready to play it._

_Tsukasa expected something awful that will come out of the piano. But no, wait, instead of hearing banging, she heard a graceful melody that came out of Mikan's hands._

_Tsukasa was surprised, how could she do that?_

"_Mikan chan?" Tsukasa interrupted Mikan. " Did you practice that at home?" _

_Mikan shook her head._

"_It's the first time, no second time playing this including just now…" said Mikan innocently, as if the piece was very easy._

End Flashback

……:……….:…………:………:…….

So, reader, this is why Mikan enrolled to the Gakuen Music Boarding School, GMBS for short.

She has learned piano, violin, cello, flute, saxophone and the clarinet by herself during the 10 years of home schooling.

Yes, Mikan is now 15, and she's now sleeping on her bed in her dorm room. GMBS's dorm rooms are very big. It had a living room, a Flat screen TV (dunno TV's brand… Panasonic?), a private bathroom, a bedroom, a mini kitchen, a library and a room that has different instruments inside and is sound proved.

Mikan is going to attend the school tomorrow as the "new girl", and she is definitely NOT happy to be in a boarding school.

And a fact I forgot to tell, Mikan was a famous composer at a young age. She composed many different classical music which everyone loves!

……:……….:…………:………:…….

**(The next day)**

"Okiee… class, we have a new member!!" said Narumi.

"Mikan chan, please come in!"

Mikan came in with a small smile.

'_KAWAII!!'_ thought the boys and some… lesbos.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, it's very nice to meet you!" she said with a playful tone.

"Mikan Sakura? As in… _the _Mikan Sakura??" voiced out a Boy1.

"You mean… the famous Mikan Sakura who wrote compositions when she's only 8??" another Boy 2 said.

"YES~" said Narumi in a cheerful tone.

"What an interesting new girl we have…" said a mysterious voice, which belongs to Hyuuga Natsume.

Natsume was now staring at the brunette who seemed to have no affections to his staring.

'_Ooooo, she's really interesting… she's not gaga over me, YES!' _thought Natsume with a smile.

'_And look at that body, that face, the lips… Okay, enough thinking about the new girl, Natsume.' _Who was he actually blaming at? Well, he had an imaginary friend in his mind called Hyuuga Natsume **(it's himself actually)** and blamed allllll his thought on him, pathetic to me…

……:……….:…………:………:…….

**(At lunch)**

Everyone was talking about the child prodigy, Mikan sakura.

Mikan went into the food hall. It had a stage, drum set and a piano on it, for some of the bands that wanted to perform.

Suddenly, when Mikan is eating with her new friends, which she made in homeroom, Narumi left the classroom afterwards, a girl walked towards her.

"So, this is the new girl everyone's talking about huh?" sneered Luna.

Luna Koizumi was the most popular girl in GMBS, and she didn't like to NOT to be the center of the attraction.

"New girl, let's _battle_, if you win, I'll be your slave for a week, but if **I** win, you'll have to get out of this school. So, now, let's go to the piano, _new girl…_" Luna said, as she thought she will win.

"Okay, I accept your challenge." Mikan said, not losing her composure. Deep inside her heart, she's actually laughing like a maniacal monkey.

'_I bet she's no good…_' thought Luna proudly.

Everyone knew that Luna Koizumi was the best pianist ever. But that was **before** Mikan came, Mikan was known as the "Child Prodigy".

Luna sat on the piano.

"Me first, _loser_…" said Luna.

Luna played the piece "Nightfall".

**(Play the piece- Nightfall)**

**Link-** http : / / www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch ? v = v D t h t N k 1 o _I **(Please remove spaces)**

Everyone was amazed by Luna's playing.

"Is this good? Of course it's good, it's by Mikan Sakura **(It's actually David Lanz's but now, it's MIKAN'S!!) **and played by ME!" Luna proudly said.

Everyone clapped their hands, forming weak booming which sounded like the thunder.

"Your turn, _loser_," Luna flipped her hair.

Mikan sat on the chair confidently.

She started to play "Veil of tears".

**(Play "Veil of tears" by David Lanz)**

**LINK - **http: / / w w w (dot) youtube (dot) com /watch?v =9hvy Fsd 9jm E& feature =related

**(Please remove spaces)**

She finished with an extra chord and a few notes.

Everyone clapped their hands, forming a louder clapping than Luna's.

"Hmph, I should win, you know that you changed a few notes and added a few notes and chord right? I don't think Miss Sakura will like it, well, actually, no one can change the piece except the composer."

"I know," Mikan looked at her.

"Then who are you to change this beautiful yet sad piece?" said Luna in a dramatic way.

Mikan got her student I.D card out.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you…" said Mikan, hiding a smirk behind her face.

Luna was dumb founded.

"W-Wha?"

Then Luna snapped out of her head.

"I don't believe you, unless you_ make a piece here in front of everyone. _Let everyone be the witness! No one has ever seen Mikan Sakura, so, we didn't know are you the true thing or not!" said Luna.

Some of the crowd started mumbling something about…

'_Yeah, we haven't seen her before!'_

'_Is she real?'_

'_I think she's not!' _– that's from the "Luna" group…

Mikan immediately sat on the chair again, and start playing out a few appregios. (**Is it spelled like that? You know? The D M S chord but played separately??**)

The whispering became louder. Mikan thought of a brilliant idea already.

She started 8 appregios with the soft pedal.

"Just as I thought, you aren't Mikan Sakura, Mikan Sakura won't compose these _babyish_ songs with just a few notes.." Luna smirked.

Mikan ignored her completely and continue with the playing, and it started to sound better and better.

**(Play "Cristofori's Dream" by David Lanz)**

**Link - **http: / /w w w (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch? v = v DthtNk1o _I & feature = related

**(Please remove all spaces)**

Everyone was amazed by her quick composition.

"Y-you…" stuttered Luna.

"What now? Koizumi san?" Mikan's eyes didn't leave the piano, still thinking about her composition.

Luna ran away with her followers.

Mikan went down the stairs, everyone's stare glued to her.

Mikan smiled at everyone.

"Hope you enjoyed the piece…" she said, and leaved the food hall.

'_Ummm… too, too interesting…' _thought someone.

……:……….:…………:………:…….

Mikan saw 2 shadows, she approached it.

"Mou.. anikis **(Plural form of Aniki?)**, don't just hide there!!! Isn't it amazing? The composition back then?" Mikan pouted.

Her _anikis_ came out.

"Maa, you did good," a dark blue eyes lad said, while ruffling her imouto's hair.

"Hmph, quite good, chibi," muttered a emerald eyed lad.

"Tsubasa nii chan, Akito nii chan, long time no see!" said Mikan cheerfully.

They went out of the shadow.

They were Tsubasa Sakura and Akito Sakura, the GMBS 's heartthrobs.

……:……….:…………:………:…….

**Name - Tsubasa Sakura**

**Eyes Colour - dark blue**

**Hair colour - raven**

**Position in school- student council's president and student in the higher form.**

**Have a weird star tattoo on his face, some say it's a birth mark, some say it's a tattoo, some say it's just a sticker or painting.**

**Hobbies - Tennis, basketball, listening to music.**

**Instruments played – piano and saxophone**

……:……….:…………:………:…….

**Name - Akito Sakura**

**Eyes Colour - Emerald**

**Hair colour - Dark brown**

**Position in school – student council's Vice-president, student in higher form.**

**Always wears a wrist band for some reason, some say he can't remove it and some say he simply loves it.**

**Hobbies – Basketball, singing and composing.**

**Instrument played – viola and cello**

……:……….:…………:………:…….

Name – Mikan Sakura

**Eyes colour – hazel**

**Hair colour – milk chocolate brown**

**Position in school – the future student council vice-vice-president and a student in the middle form.**

**Always wears earrings for some reasons. **

**Hobbies – Composing, listening to music, play instruments and… eating.**

**Instruments played - piano, violin, cello, flute, saxophone and the clarinet**

……:……….:…………:………:…….

**(the next day)**

"MIKANNNNNNNN!!! WAKE UPPPPPPPPP!!" yelled her brothers in her room.

They are shouting like maniacs but the sleeping brunette can't hear anything.

Her neighbors were now wide awake too because of that but Mikan… sigh.

……:……….:…………:………:…….

**(After 30 min of yelling)**

Mikan sat up suddenly, scaring the two Sakuras.

She sat on her bed with her eyes half opened, and mumbled.

"Breakfast…"

And fell right back to her pillow.

The two brothers sweat dropped and fell anime style.

'_So, that's what's she's thinking…'_ they both thought.

Tsubasa smirked.

"Shall I?" He looked at Akito.

Akito smirked too.

"The pleasure's all yours…"

Tsubasa readied his apron and start frying pancakes.

Mikan's nose suddenly sniffed… and sniffed.

She sat up again with her eyes closed, and sniffed again.

Her eyes snapped open, and it was like it's possessed.

"P-pancake…" she mumbled.

Then her eyes sparkled and rushed to the kitchen.

"Pancake…" she chanted like it's a spell.

"Go fix yourself up and it's all yours…"

Mikan rushed to the toilet and after a few seconds, she's all done.

'_How can she be so quick?_' Tsubasa and Akito thought while sweat dropping.

"Ittadakimasu!" she chirped and started to swallow all the pancakes.

……:……….:…………:………:…….

**(They left the room and headed to the classroom)**

The three Sakuras chatted happily.

All the boys and girls turned their heads to see their princes and princess.

They started to follow them.

"Onii chan… are-are they stalkers?" whispered Mikan.

"Yup," Akito said casually.

"Mikan, Aki, when I said 3, we run together to wherever our legs take us okay?" Tsubasa said.

They nodded.

"1…. 2…….. 3…. RUNNNNN!!" shouted Tsubasa while running to God-knows-where.

They kept on running and running and running and running.

But then they stopped at a dead end.

"Uh-oh…" was the only thing the siblings could say.

The fans are coming near.

Mikan suddenly saw a door left unlocked so she held her brothers' hands and rushed in the room and locked the door.

When the siblings thought they're safe…

"Why are you here? _Mikan Sakura?_" said a voice.

……:……….:…………:………:…….

**A/N: Is it okay???? If it is, please tell me or I'll not update to this story anymore…**

**BTW, I have a stupid gag to share, my teacher said it while teaching GRAMMAR… And don't you think my grammar improved?? Hehe.**

……:……….:…………:………:…….

**Okay.. so here's the gag:**

**A - Hey! I think that boy over there likes you…**

**B - So do I!**

**A - HE WINKED AT YOU!!!! (grin)**

**B blushed.**

**She walked towards the boy.**

**B - Hey, My name is B.**

**Boy - Sorry, but I don't wanna know.**

**B walked back to A.**

**B - He doesn't like me!!!**

**A immediately walked towards the boy.**

**A - Hey I thought you liked my friend over there! (pointed at B)**

**Boy - no, why do you think so.**

**A - COZ YOU JUST WINKED AT HER!!**

**Boy - No I didn't..**

**A - You did!**

**Boy: No I didn't, my eyes twitched just now…**

……………**.**

**Stupid isn't it?**


	2. Cooking Contest?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the pieces I've used.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Thank you(s) for reviewing:

mikan-kawaii-sakura

o0fuYuHAnAsHIrAZuKI0o **– you're right! (wink)**

FuchsiaQwn

1998

camilleT.T

3himekun

mikanmikan

ma-he-hs2

Demon-Wolf101

chrisca123456789

FaN-LiFe13 **–Thank you for supporting me T.T love ya!**

aimatme

Corvus corone

Yuuki36

L0VE

If I left out your name or spelled wrongly, please feel free to come and chase after me……

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**RECAP:**

**The fans are coming near.**

**Mikan suddenly saw a door left unlocked so she held her brothers' hands and rushed in the room and locked the door.**

**When the siblings thought they're safe…**

"**Why are you here? **_**Mikan Sakura?**_**" said a voice.**

Chapter two: Cooking contest?

Mikan and her brothers turned her head nervously to see who it is.

'Uh-oh…' thought the three Sakuras.

It was _the _famous HYUUGA.

"Never thought you liked me soooo much," Natsume smirked at her nervous reaction.

Mikan's vein popped.

"For your information, _Hyuuga,_" Mikan sneered at his name. " I don't even know _this_," she pointed at the room which appeared to be EXTREMELY messy. " garbage room is your room."

Tsubasa and Akito hid their laughs by covering their mouths by their hands.

"Well, if you don't like my _garbage_ room, then go out!" Natsume pointed to the door.

"Gladly," Mikan turn her heels to go, making her skirt twirl around with her movement.

"Nice panties," remarked Natsume.

Mikan's face became redder and redder every moment. Tsubasa and Akito glared at him.

Mikan pointed at him.

"I – I HATE YOUUUUUUU!!" she shouted and went.

When they were gone, Natsume plopped himself on his double king-sized bed.

'_Mikan Sakura,_' Natsume smirked at the thought of her name. '_I'm going to make you mine…_'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**(At school)**

Mikan and her brothers separated since they're in different grades.

When she arrived the classroom, she was greeted by many people, mainly, her friends.

"Good morning, Mikan chan!" chirped the twins, Anna and Nonoko.

" 'morning" greeted Hotaru, who was currently reading a three inches thick book.

"Good morning," greeted Ruka, whom she met when she was finding the way to her classroom yesterday.

Mikan nodded with a smile.

"Good morning," she said.

When she sat on her seat, she started to get music sheets out and write on them.

Just then, Luna came in, her followers and she herself wore mini-sized mini-mini skirt which showed their panties, shirts which stick to their curves and showed their cleavage. The boys drooled at the sight of them and wonder why _the _slut queen, Luna Koizumi is here.

"Mikan Sakura, I challenged you to a contest,"

Mikan looked up annoyed.

"What?"

"_Cooking contest,_"

Mikan's face fell when she heard the name. She was _never _good at cooking, she only knew how to cook pancakes.

"But if you're being a coward, you're free to NOT to compete with me." Luna smirked when she saw Mikan's face.

Mikan, who didn't liked to be looked down, accepted the challenge.

"Okay, then let's meet in the cafeteria at lunch time, can't wait to see your face, Ciao!" Luna went away, leaving Mikan who's sulking in her seat.

"Mikan," Hotaru looked at her. "Ya' sure?"

Mikan nodded but then shook her head.

"I was never good at cooking…" she mumbled.

Unfortunately, one of the twins, ANNA, heard it.

"I can teach you!!!" Anna's eyes gleamed.

Mikan became alert by her words, she knew Anna is a good cook, but the problem is, she always made weird things…

"N-no thank you….." she said, looking back to her papers.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**(At lunch)**

It's lunch time already, and Luna is waiting impatiently in the cafeteria, tapping her foot to the floor. Suddenly, she heard some footsteps.

_Tat. Tat. Tat. Tat._

It's the sound of Mikan's high heels.

"She's here, show time babe," Luna said to her followers.

"I'm very sorry I'm late," apologized Mikan.

"Whatever," Luna rolled her eyes.

'_And to think that she was late for 20 minutes…_'

Luna sweat dropped at the thought.

"okay, we'll start our competition now," said Narumi, the MC. Why is he here, well, Luna threatened him to be the MC.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at him.

"Our contestants are…(drum roll) Koizumi san, and Sakura sann!!" let's give them a round of applause!!" everyone clapped and cheered for Luna and Mikan.

"And our judge today isssss…. HYUUGA NATSUME!!!" He said.

The fan girls are cheering for him.

Mikan's jaw dropped.

Luna smiled flirtyly.

"Why am I involved in this?" mumbled Natsume, he sighed.

"OKIEEEEEEEEE!!! Let's start cooking!! The topic today isss… DESSERT!!"

'_Lucky!_' thought Mikan.

"Okay, it's 30 min from now on! READY, SET GOOOOOOO!!" shouted Narumi cheerfully.

'_hmm… I'm going to make strawberry parfait with ice cream since Natsume sama loves to eat that…'_ thought Luna while gathering her ingredients.

'_Hmmm… let me make my favorite dessert… I can only make pancake… since it's the only thing I know… -.- DING! I'm gonna make pancake with cream and chocolate sauce and strawberries!!'_ Mikan thought while drooling in her mind.

Little did she know… the dessert she's making is Natsume's favorite …minus the pancake.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**(After 30 minutes)**

"OKIEEEEE!! TIMES UPPP!!!" yelled Narumi.

Mikan and Luna put their dessert on the judge table.

Everyone looked at Luna's. It was a beautifully made parfait with a ball chocolate ice cream, chocolate flavored egg roll stick, and strawberries on top. Everybody drooled at the tasty-looking dessert. Luna smirked, the victory's hers.

Then, they looked at the brunette's plate of dessert. They all sweat dropped, well, who wouldn't if your pancake, no, you CAN'T even SEE the pancake, it's just a bunch of cream, chocolate sauce and strawberries on top.

Natsume tried Luna's.

'_It's __**actually**__ good!!' _he thought while eating some more.

Then he looked at the brunette's plate of… "thingy".

"Oi, Polka girl, what the fuck is this?" he demanded the answer.

"Umm… pancake?" she said innocently.

Everyone, meaning everyone, fell chibi style and sweat dropped. The main reason is… YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE THE PANCAKE!!

Natsume grabbed his knife and cut the "pancake" into pieces.

'_I hope Natsume sama's taste buds won't be sacrificed…' _thought Luna bitterly.

He ate it.

'_And you actually call that pancake,_' he thought.

The only thing he tasted is the chocolate sauce, cream and some taste of soot.

"Well… I kinda burnt the pancake…" Mikan confessed while fiddling with her fingers.

Natsume sweat dropped in chibi style.

'_That's why it kinda taste like soot…_'

"Okay, so Natsume kun… who's the winner?" asked Narumi.

"Mikan Sakura," he said boldly without thinking.

"WHAT?" shouted Luna. "IS IT THAT GOOD?"

Luna grabbed a fork and ate the piece. She then mercilessly spat the piece out.

"WHAT'S THATTTTT??? IT'S TASTED LIKE SOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!" she said in horror.

"I don't care, but one thing I have to say today," he turned to Mikan's direction. "Mikan Sakura, I'm gonna make you mine."

He smirked. Leaving Mikan all dumb founded.

'_W-wha?'_ Mikan thought.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N: Well…. I'm very sorry if I disappointed you with this chapter…(**Coz I thought of this when I'm having tea time… blame tea time, not me… -.-**) And those who would want a piece of music from me : **

**LINK: **http : / /www(dot) youtube (dot)com / watch?v= _IPhKZBqtI4

**This piece is called "****Ode to a Dark Star" by David Lanz again.**

**Actually, I've never thought this story will be successful anyways… THANK YOU MINNA!!!! TwT (touched) **

**Lastly – Is my gag funny last time? Let me explain about – "Why in grammar lesson?"**

**Reason – We were talking about "Agreeing and Disagreeing to Opinions" and my teacher just suddenly blab this out… (twich)**


	3. my brothers, too overprotective?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

A/N: I thought of this chapter while I was bathing… I am such a weird author… I thought of ideas of stories in extremely weird occasions…

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Thank you(s) for reviewing Ch2:

FaN-LiFe13

Demon-Wolf101

o0fuYuHAnAsHIrAZuKI0o**- you know? Your pen name is so hard to spell...**

Ichigo325

camilleT.T

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08 **– you too…-.-your pen name is too difficult…**

xcrimsonxflamezx **–thx!**

Aimatme** – then thank you for reviewing twice for the first time!! (wink)**

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**RECAP:**

"**WHAT'S THATTTTT??? IT'S TASTED LIKE SOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!" she said in horror.**

"**I don't care, but one thing I have to say today," he turned to Mikan's direction. "Mikan Sakura, I'm gonna make you mine."**

**He smirked. Leaving Mikan all dumb founded.**

'_**W-wha?'**_** Mikan thought.**

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Chapter 3 ~ my brothers, too over-protective?

Mikan froze in her spot.

Her brothers came in and carried her in bridal style to her room.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Tsubasa laid her on her bed.

"Mikan chan, go take a bath to clear off your mind first, ok?" said Akito.

Mikan nodded and went.

The brothers sat on the bed.

"Ne…Tsuba, do you think it's okay like this?" asked Akito.

"I don't think so and HEY I'm your elder brother, who are you calling "Tsuba" ? HUH? GAKI (kid)??? CALL ME ONIIIIIII CHANNNNNNNNN!!!" said Tsubasa.

"Hai, hai," Akito sighed. "O-nii ch-an."

"Good boy," Tsubasa patted his head.

"By the way, how 'bout the Hyuuga kid?" asked Akito.

"I WON'T ALLOW HIM TO GO NEAR MY MIKAN CHANNNNNNN!!" shouted Tsubasa while standing on Mikan's bed.

"YEAH RIGHT!!!! MAKE HIM SUFFER!!!!! LET HIM DIEEEE!!! TEACH HIM NOT TO MESS WITH MY SISSSS!!" shouted Akito too, jumping up and down on Mikan's bed. (poor bed)

The brothers were so noisy that they didn't even notice that Natsume went into the room.

Natsume slipped into the bathroom.

He saw Mikan naked body, which made him blushed like a traffic light.

Mikan is currently humming one of her compositions – Cristofori's Dream – she stepped out of the shower.

"AH~ It feels so good after a bath!!" exclaimed Mikan.

"Oi, naked girl,"

Mikan turned her head just to see a certain pervert standing there.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" shouted Mikan.

Her brothers outside immediately rushed into the bathroom.

"WHAT?" they both shouted just to witness a sight – Hyuuga and her sister. Her sister – naked.

When they saw that her sister is naked, they turned her head as the embarrassed Mikan quickly got a towel and wrapped around her petite body.

The siblings and Natsume went out of the toilet.

They ordered Natsume to sit on the floor and Mikan sit on the bed.

Tsubasa took a deep breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Tsubasa shouted.

"Well, onii chan, as you can see, this pervert went into **my** bathroom when **I** was **bathing**…" explained Mikan.

Akito's blood boil.

He lifted Natsume up by his collar.

"Gaki, I warn you now, if you ever peek at our sister again, I'll personally kill you with my own bare hands." Warned Akito in a dangerous voice.

"WAAA!! NOW I CAN'T MARRYYYYYY!!" cried Mikan.

Tsubasa lifted Natsume up by his collar again **right** after Akito put him down.

"You'll have to **marry her** if you peek again, **got it**?"

Natsume was put down.

"Tch, then be prepared to be my brother-in-law (is it?)…" smirked Natsume.

Tsubasa's and Akito's vein popped.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I DON'T WANNA MARRY A PERVERT!!" cried Mikan louder.

"You! Gaki, don't be a pervert if you're gonna marry her, or I'll kill you before you can even peek at her again," Akito was emitting an extremely dangerous, murderous aura.

"Then kill me," Natsume's smirk became bigger.

"Grrrrrrr!! I'm so gonna kill him," said Tsubasa in his fighting stance while Akito holding him back.

"Tsubasa nii, don't, even though I wanna kill him too…" he said, trying hard to pull him back.

"Hn, are you afraid to beat the hell out of me? Or… are you just being a coward?" Natsume's smirk didn't disappear.

Mikan watched them as the two sides mock each other.

Akito's vein popped.

"Tsubasa nii, ignore and let's beat the crap out of him…" said Akito, with Tsubasa nodding.

The two siblings turned their back to Natsume as they start to plan their

Plan.

KTSA"PAMSB"PHG –a.k.a"Kill-the-stupid-arrogant-"peek-at-my-sister-bathing"-perverted-Hyuuga gaki" plan

Natsume walked away while they were still planning.

"Bye Polka, and tell your brothers that I've left and send my best wishes to them – Gook luck – to find me…" as he walked away.

Mikan swore she saw a Cheshire cat's tail and cat ears on his head when he's walking away.

'_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… fuck that pervert…_' thought Mikan while forming a fist.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**(The next morning)**

The students gave way to the small crowd.

'_Wow… who's that inside the mini circle Sakura san and Sakura san formed??'_ thought the student body.

Meanwhile, the person inside the circle was swearing.

"_Damn that Tsubasa nii and Akito nii, now I'm attracting attraction, nooooooooooooooooooooooo… Fuck you, Tsubasa nii, Akito nii, I'm gonna beat the hell out of them when we arrived the dorm, and you won't be even able see the next morning's sunlight… muhahahhahahahaha, anyways…. SHIT! How can I go out of this stupid damned circle?" _swore the voice.

They arrived into the cafeteria.

They released the person inside the circle.

It was indeed Mikan Sakura.

"Mouu… Onii chan, you don't have to do this…" pouted Mikan.

"Ah~ Gomen, but we're afraid that that (vein popped) _HYUUGA GAKI_ will come and harass you!!" said Tsubasa cheerfully, not.

"B-but… you're drawing attention…" complained Mikan about her brothers' actions.

Tsubasa and Akito glared at the people in the cafeteria who were looking at them.

"_We _are **not** drawing attention, right? _Minna san_?" Akito's voice was filled of venom.

The people in the cafeteria nodded anxiously and continued eating their lunches.

Mikan shook her head while sighing.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**(Change of scene – At lunch)**

Mikan ate her lunch happily as Hyuuga Natsume came along to the cafeteria.

Natsume walked towards Mikan's table.

"Oi Pol…"

Tsubasa and Akito sat beside Mikan as they glare at him, while Mikan, who knew nothing, continue eating.

Natsume and Tsubasa and Akito were in a glaring battle.

The brunette finished her meal, she looked at them and found that they were glaring at each other.

"umm.. Tsubasa nii chan?" asked Mikan, trying to break the tension.

No reply.

"Akito nii chan?"

No reply.

Mikan waved their hands in front of them.

"OIIII!!!! NII CHAN!!!"

"Oi, your _lovely_ sister is calling you," said Natsume.

"Don't call her lovely, you pervert," retorted Akito.

They kept blabbering about something.

"ONII CHANNNN!!!!!!" she shouted.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND SHUT UP!" shouted her brothers.

Mikan could do nothing but watch as the three throw insults to each other.

Mikan hated being ignored by her brothers, she walked towards the piano on the mini stage and…

BANGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Mikan's fingers crushed on the piano as the piano produced a loud banging voice.

The three and other people in the cafeteria covered their ears.

The banging continued.

"OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! MIKAN!! STOP THE NOISE!!!" shouted Akito.

Mikan stopped and glared at them.

"HMPH!" she continued.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**(After 2 minutes)**

"OI! WHO'S THAT BRAT WHO KEPT ON BANGING ON THE PIANO??" yelled the angry principal as he went in the cafeteria, just to find it was Mikan, and she was now glaring at him.

The principal sweat dropped.

' _Oh no, I just called __**the **__Mikan Sakura a brat and she's glaring at me now……!!!!!!_' the principal thought nervously.

"Ehehheheheeh…. Gomenasai… Mikan chan, I don't know that was you…" the principal explained.

Mikan glared at him more as he scurried away from the cafeteria.

"GOMENASAIII!!!" he shouted as he ran away.

Mikan then turned her head to Tsubasa and Akito.

This time, Tsubasa and Akito sweat dropped as Natsume has absolutely not affected by her glare.

Tsubasa and Akito ran away too, as the other students also, ran away.

And it was only Natsume, who was standing, and Mikan, who looked angry enough to kill someone.

Suddenly, Mikan's eyes soften, and shook her head.

She walked towards the piano and started to play a piece she made when she's 8.

**Play Nocturne by David Lanz**

**LINK:** http://www (dot) youtube (dot) com /watch?v =t3Z_WHyk9ks&feature =related

It was so sad that even Natsume start to cry a little, just little.

Mikan mumbled something, she stood up and walked off as her face suddenly cringed and start to fall.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**A/N: SORRRRRRYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WEEK!!! . coz I was finding a suitable song for this… is it good? Bad? Extremely bad? Lame???????????**


	4. The glutton and her bodyguard

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice.

_**Flashback:**_

_**It was so sad that even Natsume start to cry a little, just little.**_

_**Mikan mumbled something, she stood up and walked off as her face suddenly cringed and start to fall.**_

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Chapter four – The gluttonous brunette and her bodyguard

"Mikan, Mikan…!!" Natsume shook her furiously, but no reply from the half-dead brunette.

Natsume immediately carried her bridal style and brought her to the emergency room. The doctor checked.

"Hyuuga san, she's extremely fine…" Mikan interrupted the doctor by waking up.

Mikan seemed so pale and weak. But suddenly… her stomach growled.

"Don't worry about me… I just feel hungry…" said Mikan in chibi-style.

Natsume and the doctor sweat dropped.

"b-but didn't you eat a WHOLE set of lunch?" questioned Natsume.

"um… I was used to eat two sets of lunch.. so….." Mikan fiddled with her fingers while the doctor and Natsume fell anime style.

"MIKAN SAKURA…" someone said in the shadows in a dangerous tone and there were fire in his background.

"Uh-oh… umm… Tsubasa nii… Akito nii… gomenasai……." Apologized Mikan as she started running away.

"Yeah right, you really should be running away!!!" said Tsubasa and Akito.

The siblings chased each other as Natsume and the doctor stood there, sweat dropping and the childish threesome.

"MIKAN SAKURA!! YOU PIG!! YOU SHOULD CHANGE YOU APPETITE!!!" shouted her brothers.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Natsume walked away from the hospital, and started walking to somewhere else.

He stopped at the building.

_Imai Hotaru's personal laboratory_

The sign shined.

Natsume walked in, but a robot came out of nowhere stopped him.

"Who-are-you?"

"Hyuuga Natsume."

The robot's eyes glowed to check was this person in the black list.

"Hyuuga san, you may go in now."

Natsume walked into the building.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"Oi Imai, where are you?" asked Natsume rudely.

Suddenly, someone came out from the total darkness.

"Ara, I wonder why will you be this rude if you've wanted information from me," smirked the raven-haired beauty.

Natsume scowled.

"Imai, I'm sure you know what I want, tell me now."

"You mean, you've wanted to know what she said before she collapsed and why is she so angry?" Hotaru raised her eyebrow.

Natsume merely nodded his head.

"I think you know that you will have to pay me," Hotaru stated.

"How much," Natsume said, straight to the point.

Hotaru's eyes glinted.

"10 000 yen," she said.

Natsume got his black leather purse out from his jeans and got ten thousand out.

"Here you go Imai," Natsume said, handing the money to Hotaru.

"Are you sure? Because I'm very sure that it won't worth it," she said.

Natsume nodded, expecting great information from THE Imai.

Hotaru got the money and sighed, "fine, but don't go burning my hair afterwards,"

She suddenly had an extremely serious face and looked at Natsume in the eyes.

"Sakura said, **'Damn you, Tsubasa nii, Akito nii, it's all your fault, you should have given me two sets…'"** Hotaru said chibi style while having a small sweat drop beside her.

Natsume's vein popped.

'_What the? I thought………… Fuck, she better have another good reason being angry…"_

"Hyuuga, calm yourself down… and the answer to why the brunette is angry… It was because she hated her brothers ignoring her when she wanted to eat another set of lunch. In other words, the girl you've wanted to search information for, is a glutton, no more, no less…" she said.

Natsume started destroying random stuffs.

"FUCK HER!!!!! NOW I'VE WASTE FUCKIN 10 000 YEN BECAUSE OF THIS… AHHHHHHH!!" the destroyer had lost his temper.

"Oi, Hyuuga stop destroying my stuff, or I'll have to make you pay another 5000 yen," she said.

He finally calmed down.

"Imai, next time, tell me if he information is useful or not, or next time, I'm sure I'll bring matches with me and burn all your stuffs." He walked out of the laboratory.

Hotaru looked at the mess he caused and cursed, "Fuck,"

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Mikan was now walking in the academy grounds, trying to figure out another piece.

Her stomach growled as she suddenly remembered how her brothers ignored and forgot about her when she's starving.

An idea popped out.

"AHA! This will do," she said as she chuckled softly to herself.

She paced up her walking as she reached the music room.

"Excuse me," she said after knocking the door.

She entered just to find Reo.

"Umm.. hi?"

"Oh, you must be the new student… Sakura san is it?" Reo smiled warmly.

Mikan replied back with a smile.

"Ne, are you a teacher?"

"Yes, I'm one of the teacher… Pop music, nice to meet you," he said, offering a hand to shake.

"Hi, umm, may I use the room? For a while, I mean…" she asked politely.

"Of course!!" he said as he exited the room.

Mikan sighed and wiped the imaginary sweat on her head.

"Almost busted, I thought it was Jinno sensei…"

She sat on the chair while playing a few notes.

And the piece was suddenly formed with her fingers dancing elegantly on top of the piano.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Play "Dream of the forgotten child" by David Lanz**

LINK: http : // www (dot) youtube (DOT) com/ watch?v =u-Aoo5 f5D9g

**(Remove all spaces)**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Suddenly, a sound of clapping was heard.

Mikan turned her head, just to find Reo still in the room.

"The rumors was right, you, being a prodigy," Reo smirked.

Mikan stood up while glaring at him.

"Who are you?"

"Mouri Reo," answered Reo.

"Of course I know your name, but what I meant was your identity," Mikan said, still glaring.

"I have the right to not tell you anything," Reo said confidently. "Since, Mrs Sakura…" Reo immediately clasped his hand on his lips, knowing he had said something which was meant to be a secret.

Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"Just as I thought, I remembered that there were no teacher in this academy's name was Reo, more over, the teacher in Pop class was… Jinno sensei," Mikan said while sweat dropping.

Chibi Reo sweat dropped while imagining chibi Jinno making Pop music.

"But I do have to admit, you do look like **POP**," she said, while walking circles around Reo, examining his clothing. "So, what business do you have with me today?"

Reo stood straight while looking into Mikan's eyes.

"I am your bodyguard," He said proudly. "ordered by your mother, Mrs Sakura."

Mikan was thrown into unending darkness of despair after hearing the phrase.

"WHYYY??" she shouted at the poor Reo.

Chibi Reo got a blackboard, which came out of nowhere, and start writing stuffs on it like a professor.

"As you know, Mrs Sakura was extremely worried after she heard about you, fainting."

Mikan sat on a chair while supporting her head with her palm.

"Continue," she said half-heartedly.

"Due to that reasons, Mrs Sakura has chosen me as your bodyguard, to avoid you fainting or being hungry, cranky and all those things. She allowed me to attend this academy with you, being your pop teacher, so when I told you I'm your Pop class teacher, I was right," Reo "hmph"ed and continue with his blabbering.

Meanwhile, our brunette over there was already sleeping, but Reo being the idiot he was, didn't notice that his master was sleeping soundly.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**(After half an hour)**

"So, do you understand now? Mikan sama?" he said, turning over to the brunette.

His eyes almost popped out when he noticed the brunette was already sleeping.

Chibi Reo kneeled on the floor was crying rivers.

"WAAAAAAA!!! MIKAN SAMA DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME, AT ALL!!!!"

He turned back to normal and carried her bridal style as he proceed to her room.

On the way, he met an angry crimson-eyed lad.

"_What. Are. You. Doing. To. Her?"_ he muttered angrily as a powerful and dangerous aura popped out beside him.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Author's NOTE:**

Minna, gomen ne…

The reason why I updated it so late because I was on a "birthday trip" with my parents… So, please consider this as my birthday present for you all.

I'M REALLY REALLY **REALLY** SORRY!!!

Anyways, please read (if you'd like to) my newest fic, Love wasn't in the list, since the only fics I would like the update were this and Love wasn't in the list, but I might update some one-shots occasionally.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you didn't like this, please tell me, I'll try my best and update a better chapter next time!!!!!

**P.S. sorry for this extremely short chapter!!!T.T**


	5. The sleepless Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the pieces I've used.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**RECAP:**

**He turned back to normal and carried her bridal style as he proceed to her room.**

**On the way, he met an angry crimson-eyed lad.**

"_**What. Are. You. Doing. To. Her?"**_** he muttered angrily as a powerful and dangerous aura popped out beside him.**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

WARNING: There is some OOC ness, so just bear with it..

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Chapter five – The sleepless night**

Reo sweat dropped as he flew past the lad.

"NOTHINGGG!!!!~" he shouted while rushing to his master's dorm room.

Natsume used his inhuman running speed and caught up Reo.

"Tell me. Or would you prefer to go to heavens above?" Natsume smirked as he held the knife near Reo.

Reo sweated.

"W-why do y-you have a k-kn-knife??" he stuttered.

"Well, you never know when you'll use it, right?" chibi Natsume smirked. "Anyways, what were you doing to her?"

He pointed the knife to Natsume.

The brunette suddenly opened her eyes and rubbed her eyes cutely.

"Meh, what are you doing? Natsume?" chibi Mikan asked while trying to get out of Reo's embrace.

Natsume immediately got the brunette by her side and hugged her possessively.

"He didn't do anything indecent to you right?"

"What? Oh you mean Reo kun?"

Natsume gritted his teeth.

"DON'T BE SO DEFENSELESS!!! BAKA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE WOULD DO!" shouted chibi Natsume to chibi Mikan.

Poor Reo over there just blinked his eyes, not knowing what was happening.

"MOUU!! WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT? REO KUN WON'T DO ANYTHING TO ME!!"

"MAN! DON'T CALL HIM LIKE YOU TWO ARE CLOSE OR SOMETHING!!!!"

"Well, we **are** close…" cut in Reo's voice.

"Well, then who are you to her?" asked Natsume annoyingly.

"I'm her body guard," "He's my bodyguard," the two chorused.

Natsume's bangs covered his eyes to cover his embarrassment.

"Whatever," he walked away like nothing has happened.

"He's weird…" Mikan said.

"No, he's possessive…" sweat dropped Reo.

Mikan's eyes widen and were horror-stroked.

'_Oh my god, I just didn't…'_ she thought as she sighed… '_Tonight is going to be a looonnnnngggg night.'_

"Reo _kun_," she stressed on the "kun" word. "You just did something that will make you regret and now I give you 5 seconds to run,"

The countdown started.

**Five…**

**Four…**

Reo didn't know what he did wrong and thought for a while.

**Three…**

**Two…**

Reo stopped hesitating to run away as he made a run for it.

**One.**

'_I'm so gonna kill you tomorrow,_' Mikan thought as she returned to her dorm.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

One the way back to the dorms, Mikan met Narumi.

Narumi gasped for air as he tried his best to talk normally with Mikan. "Mikan… chan, I… need you to… help me. Tomorrow's…. the Music Festival … and our volunteered … pianist have an arm… injury, could you… help me for the … ceremony … opening ceremony tomorrow? Just… choose an easy… piece… I'll meet you at… seven thirty… tomorrow… at the Music room… and wear… formally please… AH! The ceremony was in 10 am" Narumi fainted on the ground, leaving Mikan alone thinking.

'_Music Festival? Never heard of it… Open Ceremony?? Why need to practice so early? Hmm…. AH!!! I'll use __**that**__.'_ Thought Mikan as she skipped back to her dorm room merrily.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**(That night – Mikan's POV)**

**Sigh.**

The clock continued to do its work – ticking as I turned around to face my window. It was half-past eleven already and I still can't sleep. HECK! I have to wake up at seven tomorrow and prepare my gown and go and meet Narumi!… ARGHHHHH!!!

So, this is the case, this is **exactly** what I get for having a little nap in the afternoon, a **total, sleepless night. **Yes, I, Sakura Mikan, **CAN'T **sleep at night if I napped in the afternoon. How I hate it...

I flipped around on my bed, listen to the ticking and thinking of numerous of ways to try to get myself asleep. I hummed a familiar tune of one of my compositions as I try to force my eyes shut. But unfortunately, my eyes kept on flipping open, looking at the total abyss and listening to my clock's ticking.

"Maybe I should start counting lambs as Aki nii told me…" I told myself. "One lamb… two lambs… three lambs…" as I start picturing the lambs prancing over the fence.

As I was counting, I start to think more and more things instead of trying to sleep.

Suddenly, **DING!**, a composition came to my head as I tried to hum the tunes out. I woke up and turned on my little nightlight (It's a cute little lamb shaped one…XD) as I start scribbling on the piece of music paper.

After a finished a part of it and start lacking ideas, I turned off the lights and flopped back to my bed as I faced my gigantic teddy bear my mum gave me for my 10th birthday (I named him Latte) and hugged its arm.

I closed my eyes peacefully but lots of ideas started to come to my mind again. I jumped of my bed (of course, turn on the cutie light) as I started scribbling…**again.**

Okay, when I finally finished, I just felt as energetic as this morning, darn, I shouldn't have start thinking of compositions. When I start thinking of compositions, my mind was totally cleared and I'll become more and more energetic as I write down the notes.

**Siiiiiiigggggghhhhhhhh**… what should I do now?

I faced the door and I saw Hyuuga standing there, sigh… - wait, **HYUUGA?!** Great. Just great. I even start hallucinating Hyuuga standing over there. GOSH! There must be something wrong with me today.

"Oi Polka," He said.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!** Bad. Bad. Very bad. The hallucinated Hyuuga just talked to me. I stared at it wide eye. OH-MY-GOSH. My hallucinations were getting weirder and weirder every sane second. Shit, am I drugged or something?

I turned off my nightlight and started to hypnotize myself to sleep.

"Sleep, sleep. Sakura Mikan, Hyuuga over there is only your imagination, now be a good girl, and sleep." I said to myself.

I slept on my bed open-eyed. I look over to Hyuuga over there, and I swear I saw him sweat dropping while walking towards me.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**(Still that night, but normal POV)**

Natsume walked over to Mikan as he kneeled beside her.

"Oi, oi, Polka, wake up…" he said, poking her face with his fingers.

Mikan turned to him annoyed. "Excuse me, but Mr. Jerk-o, I have to sleep now, or I'll get eye bags tomorrow and I'll screw up the whole performance thingy." As she faced her teddy instead of the crimson-eyed lad.

Natsume sighed. He walked over to Mikan and took her teddy bear away from her embrace.

Mikan looked at him, "What. Are. You. Doing. To. Latte?" she asked dangerously.

"You even named a _bear_?" he whispered softly.

Mikan pout, "HMPH!!! WHY CAN'T I?"

Natsume chuckled softly at her childish nature. He put her bear on the near-by couch and slept beside Mikan, replacing the bear.

"W-what are you doing?" Mikan stuttered as Natsume put his arms around Mikan's petite waist securely.

"Nothing," He said softly as he rested his chin on Mikan's head, inhaling her sweet scent. "You smelled like milk and strawberry…"

Mikan blushed at the bold comment. "W-well… blame the shampoo, not me…"

"And I like it," He said, closing his eyes.

Mikan sighed as she laid helplessly on her bed. "Fine, do what you want," as she tried to go to sleep.

Suddenly, a gush of cold wind passed by.

"It's so cold," muffled Mikan's voice in her pillow.

Natsume sighed as he brought himself closer than before and wrapped his arms more securely, pushing her head to his chest. "Is it better now."

Unnoticed by Natsume, but Mikan was now blushing like a traffic light.

'_What was this feeling? Is it love?'_ She thought as she hugged Natsume and slept.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**(The next morning)**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'M LATE, LATE , LATEEEE!!!" Mikan yelled as she looked at her clock. It was bloody 9.50.

She slightly punched Natsume who grunted in the pillow and blamed him for his lateness. She immediately wore her baby pink, puffy gown and her strapped silver high heels, wash her face, brush her teeth (of course!), comb her hair and rushed out her room.

She flew out to the music room and she saw Narumi there.

"Narumi sensei, GOMENASAII!!!! I OVERSLEPT!!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay," he said, "but get ready on the stage. After he announces your name, you'll have to go up and play your piece."

Mikan nodded.

"And now, let's welcome, Sakura Mikan san to start our open ceremony!" the principal said as he left the stage for Mikan.

Mikan went on the stage and bowed. She set herself ready as she started playing "Turkish March" by Mozart.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Play Turkish March**

**LINK: http: // www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v= j1fgo7hp-Ko &feature =related**

Played by Yuja Wang.

**P.S: This is the complicated version.**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

The crowd clapped loudly as she went off the stage.

'_Phew'_ she thought, wiping the imaginary sweat on her fore head. _'Hyuuga Natsume, Reo, You two are so in trouble today..._' Mikan wore a murderous aura as she stomped off to her room.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~**

Sorry for another short chapter…….

Okay…. Here's the "update schedule":

**-Sure schedules - **

Thursday – A lovely cold, Chapter two.

Friday – Assassin x assassin **and** The last rose.

**-Unsure, Might - **

Saturday –another chapter of "The child prodigy Mikan Sakura"

Sunday – Assassin x Assassin **OR** The last Rose

**HAPPY?**

Okay… then the next week I have exams that's why I'll stop updating for a while, I might type them but might not update yet. And next Sunday (26th) I have my orchestra performance that's why I can't update. And **AFTER** the exams, congratulations! YOU'LL GET MORE AND MORE UPDATES!!!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**


	6. The secret garden

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**RECAP:**

_**Unnoticed by Natsume, but Mikan was now blushing like a traffic light.**_

'_**What was this feeling? Is it love?' She thought as she hugged Natsume and slept. **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter six – The secret garden

The next morning Mikan woke up, just to find Natsume staring intently at her, she blushed a little.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Looking at you, and do you know what you did last night? You kick me in the stomach for three times! And hell, how great it felt!" He smiled, noting the obvious sarcasm.

Mikan's blood boiled with anger.

"HYUUGA. NATSUMEEEEE!!!!!" she screeched. "I HATE YOU!!"

"And do you know that you said "I love you" last night too?" He said, smiling widely.

Mikan blushed as she remembered the event last night and the thought just crashed into her mind.

'_HECK! I even questioned myself if I'm in love with this moron. The answer is extremely clear now. I. Hate. Him. And this love thing is never going to happen._' She thought, mentally slapping herself for even thinking of falling in love for the bastard in front of her. She looked at her blankets. It was gone, and her legs were stuck in between Natsume's and Natsume was only wearing his boxers. So, it practically looked like they just did **it** last night.

Natsume's eyes trailed down too, and saw the same sight.

'_Uh-oh…_' he sweat dropped, mentally counting three.

1…

2…

3…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! HYUUGA NATSUME! WHAT ARE YOU DOINGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!" she screamed as Natsume immediately ran, seeing that Mikan held a pillow up high, ready to hit him.

Mikan huffed as she saw Natsume ran out of her room.

'_I'm definitely not in love with him._'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
(In the cafeteria)**

Tsubasa and Akito were worried about their little sister, why? Look at Mikan and you'll see a murderous aura around her and her eyes shone as if waiting for her prey. They sweat dropped as they tried to calm her down.

"O-oi, Mikan, calm-calm down… why are you like this anyways? Who's the culprit?" Akito asked.

Mikan's eyes shone more brightly as it can, looking at her brother.

"That. Stupid. Hyuuga." She said through gritted teeth.

Her brothers neared her, urging her to continue. Mikan told them everything as the two had different dramatic expression.

"WHAT?" Tsubasa said laughing. "YOU EVEN, AHAHAH, THOUGHT THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE?? HHAHAHAHAAHHAHAA! THAT WAS THE MOST HILARIOUS THING I'VE EVER HEARD!!!"

Akito hit him on the head.

"Let's just leave her alone…" Akito said as he dragged Tsubasa away.

The brunette scoffed at the sight as she left the cafeteria also. She started wandering around the academy, as she hadn't really had a chance to walk around. It was too much drama for her. She sighed as she found herself near a gate towards a garden. Driven by her curiosity, she opened the gate, making a creaking sound and quietly entered the garden.

The sight that welcomed her amazed her. It was extremely beautiful, the fountain, the grassy field, the benches, and the Sakura tree – wait, the SAKURA TREE? She rubbed her eyes, and open them again, it was real, the sakura tree. But then, she swore that she saw another one near the Central town. She shrugged and lay on the field, feeling the sun shining on her.

"Admiring the view, Polka? Coz I am…" a voice boomed.

She sat up and looked at the source of the voice.

"Up here idiot." The voice said again.

She looked up to the sakura tree, and found a pair of crimson pools staring intently at her.

"Natsume?" she thought out loudly.

Natsume suddenly smirked as he pointed at her thighs. They were wide open, and her panties were showing off to every prying eye here.

"AHHHHHH!!!! HYUUGAAAA NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" she shouted as she covered her panties and chased after Natsume with a fist.

Natsume dodged her attack as he picked her up bridal style, ignoring her complains and brought her to the highest of Sakura Tree.

When he reached the top, he released Mikan as Mikan gasped.

"WHOAAA!!!! I could see the whole academy from here!!!!" She exclaimed.

Natsume sat on the branch and Mikan sat with him.

"Natsume, actually, where are we?" asked Mikan as she swung her legs up and down.

"The secret garden," Natsume mumbled under his breath. "Well, how did YOU get here in the first place? Only I know this place, not even Ruka, don't tell me…" he said to her.

"I'm no stalker, get your perverted mind out of your head dude, seriously… and I just kept on wandering and I found this place!" she chirped.

She continued looking at the scenery displayed in front of her.

"Just… just don't tell anyone, ok?" Natsume sighed as he looked at her seriously.

Mikan turned her head as she caught his stare and she felt her face started to heat up.

"W-what?"

Chibi Natsume appeared. "Pinky promise." He stuck his pinky out.

"What?" she asked dumb founded.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone." He said childishly.

'_Never thought that THE Hyuuga Natsume would have this side of him,_' she thought and sweat dropped and she stuck her pinky out hesitatingly.

Natsume grabbed her pinky and did the sign.

"Now, if you tell anyone, I'll kill you." He said as he started to climb down the tree.

'_What just happened? Stupid cheeks, stop blushing…_' she thought as she felt her face heated up more. '_God…_'

"OI! Come down! The classes are about to begin!!!" Natsume shouted.

Mikan immediately jump down, forgetting that she was in a 3 stories high tree. Natsume's eyes widen at the sight of Mikan jumping down, he immediately rush towards the direction Mikan was falling as her whole body crashed on his.

"Ouch…" he whined as he rubbed his head.

Mikan immediately stood up and blushed a little.

"Sorry… and … thanks…" she said and ran away.

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

'_Weirdo_.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Unknown place)**

"Fufufu, looks like that Hyuuga is denser than Sakura." The person said as she turned off the video camera. "I'll be waiting for more exciting moments of both of you, meanwhile, I'm going to eat crabs…" She mumbled darkly as she rush to the most famous crab restaurant in the academy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(In class)**

"Okies class, I'll be teaching you the basic technique of composing." Narumi said.

Entering into the academy didn't mean that you could compose. It just meant that you were extremely talented or gift at one or two instruments or you're good at singing. The main reason that almost 90 percent of the students enrolled into this school is to get famous. This music academy perfects each and every student and let him or her to go to the show biz world.

Narumi started talking about the chords, key and other stuffs they must know about composing. Suddenly, the back door of the classroom was opened.

"Oh, Imai san, you're here!" Narumi said happily as he signaled this "Imai san" to her own seat. "We're talking about composing, please take a seat!"

When she was seated, she raised her hand.

"Yes, Imai san?" he asked sweetly.

"First, don't speak to me with that voice, it makes me wanna puke. Second, why don't you ask Sakura over here to make an example?" She smirked as she looked at Mikan who was asleep.

"Okay, wait…" he said, walking towards Mikan. "Sakura san, please wake up, Sakura san…" he shook her as the sleeping beauty woke up and rubbed her eyes cutely.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked with her innocent big eyes.

'_CUTEEE!~~' _thought the boys and some lesbos.

"Sakura san, please compose a song, request by Imai san," he said politely.

"Umm… okay?" she said, walking near the piano, thinking about the garden, suddenly… DING! A thought came across her head as she asked Narumi something.

"Umm… do you mind if I ask a pianist of this class to help?" she asked.

"It's okay… umm… Imai san, please play the piano."

The Imai came out of the room to the middle as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Mikan immediately scribbled on the paper and gave it to Imai.

"Umm… a guitarist too?"

"Nogi kun, please help."

Nogi came out too as Mikan scribbled on another piece of paper and gave it to Nogi.

"Please play it. And Narumi, I wanted a violin…" she said.

Mumbles started in the room.

'_Oi, is she for real? Like, composing in just a matter of seconds?"_

"_I think she's just a fake. Just listen how horrible it is.. *snickers *"_

"_OMG! SO FAST!!"_

She grabbed the violin Narumi handed her as she signaled Imai to start.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PLAY "Song from a secret garden"**

**LINK - **/watch?v=_IBMGkHCr48&feature=related (add youtube dot com in front of those stuffs please…)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Applauds were heard as they finished the piece of music.

Nogi and Imai was astonished with the speed Mikan used to compose, and not to mention the song was simple yet sad and elegant.

Mikan smiled sheepishly as she saw a raven-haired lad passed by. She immediately excused herself as she ran out of the room and caught up with the lad.

"Well, how was it?" Mikan asked hopefully.

"What's the piece's name?" asked the lad.

"Umm.. Song from the secret garden?" she said uncertainly.

The lad smirked.

"So, it's really for me…" the lad turned around, just to find Mikan's surprised face.

"EHHHH~~~ I THOUGHT YOU'RE TSUBASA NII!! NATSUME!! WHY IS IT YOU AND DID YOU SKIP CLASS?"

Natsume sweat dropped.

"Oi, don't compare me to that stupid baboon… and I have my own freedom to skip classes."

"Tch, boring, where did the oh-so-ever-childish Hyuuga Natsume go? And that song was for the GARDEN, not you, so don't be so full of pride and shut up." She said sarcastically.

Natsume blushed a little.

"Oi, I'm NOT childish."

"Yeah right, as if. You're the one who do pinky promises with that oh-so-cute expre-" but Mikan was sealed. By what? Guess. Right. Natsume's **lips**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sooo… did you like this chapter? I have five sorries to say….Sorry for this extremely late update. I'm going to update Assassin x assassin and the last rose later on. SORRY for being soooooo lazy, even though I'm cold-free, I still didn't update… SORRY!!! And the last sorry was because… I can't update the following week due to the Outward Bound school which was 5 days. I'll try to update once I come back… soooo…. SORRRYYYY!!! And lastly, please visit my poll in my profile~ THANKSIES!!!

**Edited: 15th May, 22:57 - **

okies... I practically read the WHOOOLLEEEE story once again right from the start... and I found out that Ch5 - The sleepless night, the Mikan's POV part, was really similar. Cuz i thought of that chapter on that "special" sleepless night. And the whole thing was quite true. Except composing (I'm thinking of the chappie instead) and saw Natsume. And it's true! I really had a bear (and to mention that it's HUGEE) named LATTE~~ i have one small one named COFFEE too~~ I know you are laughing now aren't you.. *teary eyes *.... saying how childish I am. WELL, I'M CHILDISH SO WHAT! HMPH!


End file.
